User talk:Anniemoose98/2
The very 1st page, the original one, has been archived. View it here. {| style="background:gray;padding:.5em; width:100%;-moz-border-radius:10px;" |- | You are viewing the 2ndth edition of Anniemoose's talk page. This is the current archive; please leave any and all messages here. NOTE: I do not tolerate innapropriate messages of the following types:Excessive whining and complaining, criticism of site policies, other users, or me, insults, spam, profanity, and messages in all capital letters. If your message falls into any of these categories, it will be deleted and will receive no reply. This list may be updated in the future, so keep an eye out. __TOC__ got any puffle charecters? pufflezzz after roleplaying a christmas puffle rp puffle is gonna make a artical about it. --Corai was here 00:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ok make it before we finish RPing and stop planning or he may not be put in, if you want him in. --Corai was here 00:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) FCVDS Click here pl0x! Your character, Dan, is on the list. What do you want him to do other than fall in love with anything everything? Citcxirtcem 22:47, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 20:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Spelling Error The new site URL is wrong. It reads: ClubPengionFanUniverse.Wikia.Com Spelt penguin wrong and spelt it as pengion. Could'cha fix it? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 09:45, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Anyways, no Check your refrences. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 17:40, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello My bot has done what it can. It didnt do many because most pages are protected. Thanks. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 15:34, January 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Block I was being sarcastic. Do you really think I would have purposely said that, without any motive whatsoever? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!]]) ''View this template'' 01:20, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Further explanation -- I queried why Ben was being so mean (well, name-calling at the least) in his comments, Mex replied, saying that "it's fun", and I replied to that with the sarcastic comment that you blocked me for. Hope that clears it up. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 01:22, February 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Snowigan No, splitting states is very difficult. It took ages to intergrate East Pengolia into existing continuity, and I'm unaware if it is finished. Our Big Three parodies are currently under control of the Car Czar (auto-bailout parody), though you are more than welcome to expand them as much as possible. How about putting a new city in the USA, instead of a new state? We'll call it Automoville, and it shall be a parody of Detroit, the "motor city". --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 02:32, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Instead of Automoville, we could make it Bahia de Rojo, meaning Red Bay, since Detroit is the French Word for Strait (as in River Strait).-- Sanchonachos RULZ!! -- The Maple Leaf Forevah!! 03:39, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :I know I don't edit here, but I saw your message on TS' talk. I just wanted to punt something out: personally, I think making the United States of Antartica look more like the United States is a bad idea, because the world doesn't revolve around the USA and it would be counter-beneficial to any non-US users here. But I dunno, I wanted a talk edit heh. Also, just want to say, I see you've used the code from my CPW talk page and pasted it here :) 18:02, February 3, 2010 (UTC) hey Whoising is tracing the IP down to the ISP (Internet Service Provider). My IP traces back to where the ISP has the big modem, which controls the individual IP addresses. Whoising will not trace you back to YOUR name, or YOUR city, it MAY trace you back to your state, but that is all it would trace back to... If you're lucky, it won't even trace you back to your state, such as my IP address. Please, come back to the IRC channel. --''Sk8rbluscat SMOKE ON THE WATER! '' 00:47, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Can you please rate my articles for me? Please rate these: *12yz12ab's inventions (I expanded that one a little) *12yz12ab's Family (I expanded that one) --12yz12ab Talk to me 01:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Blogger That's great, thanks Anniemoose. You can save images as PNG and take print screens to the cropped desire? Okay, are you sure? If you get removed for a lot of inactivity or anything like that, please don't be sad. First, I'll need your e-mail that you used to make your account. I do newspapers, and you can do blogs and normal updates, okay? Make sure that when you post you recolour the whole post black, because when posted it comes out grey. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:41, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Staff can do that. Okay, you are now added. Get a good avatar and make your title name with a capital a''.. it is currently anniemoose98, make it Anniemoose98. You are an admin. Make an intro. post. Thanks for joining. I'll see how you do. We're running behind on community blog posts, so if you could change the date to the date that community blog post was posted in your own words, that would be good. Thanks again, Anniemoose! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'''The Cookie Master, bow!]]) 13:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Leonardo Exchange In exchange for Leonardo, have LinX and Walrus McManager. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DOCTOR OCTOGONAPUS, BWAAAAH!! † 00:06, March 2, 2010 (UTC)